Phonecall of Trust
by XoxMountainGirlxoX
Summary: Just a little something I'm hoping to see sometime. Will calls Spencer for a favor.


**A/N:** Alright! Here is the one-shot! I hope you all like it. It is sort of what I hope will happen in the coming episode.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Reid." Spencer Reid said quickly into the receiver of his phone. The phone slipped a little in his hands as the water dripped onto the floor. He had just gotten out the shower, getting ready for the day, when the phone started ringing. He had quickly ran out of the bathroom to answer it, almost slipping a few times on the hardwood floor.<p>

He concluded that the call was probably for an emergency. No one really called him while he was home, only Jennifer Jareau, a colleague, if they got a case while off duty, and his mother. He knew it wasn't his mother as he had just talked to her yesterday, and he was going to see Jennifer, nicknamed JJ, in an hour.

"Spencer?" The heavily accented voice of Will LaMontagne, JJ's husband, came across the line.

"Will? What's wrong? Why are you calling me?" Spencer forced out. His heart beating fast at the probable reasons for Will's calling. The last time this had happened he had found out that JJ had been kidnapped by a mole from a classified mission she had been sent on during her supposed tenure at the State Department. Will had called him asking if JJ was at his place and told Spencer that he hadn't seen her since the morning before.

"Calm down, nothin' is wrong...at least for the moment." Will reassured, hearing the panic starting to build in the other man.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Spencer asked, perplexed by Will's reply. He heard a sigh from the other end and it sounded tired.

"Will, what is going on? Is it Henry? Is it JJ?" Spencer urged.

"It's JJ." Will finally said.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Spencer, what day is it?" Will asked, the question confusing the young genius for just a moment.

"February twenty-second. Will, what does..."He trailed off as the mystery was concluded. His eidetic brain started to bringing up memories he had wanted to forget. He sighed.

"It's the anniversary." He stated.

"Yep." Will simply said.

"How is she?" The worry in him leaked out into his voice.

"Good for now, but I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything. She is my best friend Will. I know we had some rough places, but I would do anything for her. She was the first person who actually treated me like a human and an adult." Spencer said.

"I know and that's why I'm calling you. I know I can call Derek, Dave or Aaron, but I know she trusts you and will, most likely, go to you first. Also, you probably know what she is going through more than anyone else." Will explained, very vaguely hinting at Spencer's own kidnap and torture, knowing that it was still a hard thing for the guy to remember, even after almost eight years.

"I need you to keep an eye on her. I've been watching her closely for a few weeks now and there have been a few...hiccups." Will continued.

"How so?" He asked. His mind going through everything he learned about PTSD in his Psychology classes and also what he had gone through and has gone through a few times through the years. All the lists of symptoms and things to watch for came to the surface of his encyclopedic mind.

"Well, we have gotten into a couple fights. Mostly about petty things. She has become a bit clingy. The thing I worry most about is the nightmares, they've come back full force and some nights she doesn't get any sleep. She has also become quiet and withdrawn, has kind of shut me out. I know she is suffering more than she lets on though." Will explained. The part about nightmares made JJ's appearance some days more understandable. Sometimes she would come into the bullpen with dark circles under her eyes and look like she hadn't slept in years. When asked if she was okay she would just shrug it off and start on some paperwork to keep people from bothering her or make an excuse. Spencer knew something was going on, but wasn't about to push her. He just resigned himself to keep a close eye on her, especially when he noticed a few things during cases.

"Yeah, I thought there might be something going on. I've noticed some things while on cases. Some cases hit her harder than others or someone will say something and I can tell it sparked something in her. I've been keeping an eye on her for a few weeks as well." He confessed.

"Thanks man." Will said, relief flooding his voice.

"No problem. I promise, Will, she will be okay. You are family to me and I will see that she gets home safe and sound. We all will." Spencer said, his voice serious. The last part being about the team.

"Thanks Spencer. You are a good man and I'm glad that JJ has you. I'm also glad that we made you Henry's godfather. You make that boy so happy. It fills JJ and I with joy to see him happy and also to see him have fun learning." Will said, shocking Spencer. He had never told the young genius that before. Spencer blinked back a few tears before answering. A slight catch in his voice made him stutter at first.

"Th-Thanks Will, I'm proud to be JJ's friend and Henry's godfather. They both brighten my days when I see them."

"Your welcome Spencer. Now, I better let you go or you will be late." This made Spencer look at the clock. His eyes widened as he saw what time it was.

"You're right! I better go..." A beep from his cellphone, laying on the end table by the couch, alerted him to a text message.

"...and it looks like we might have a case...either that or people are getting worried because I'm not on time. You caught me right as I got out of the shower, so I need to get dressed and get my stuff together." Spencer rambled. A laugh from Will cut him off.

"Alright. Thanks again Spencer. Oh, and if you could give Aaron a heads-up, that would be great. See you soon."

"Yeah, I will. see you soon." With that the call was disconnected and Spencer hung up the phone. He headed to the bedroom since he didn't need to dry off or even dry his hair. As he was getting ready thoughts of JJ and what she might be going through flooded his brain and a small rock of dread started to grow in his stomach.

"You will be fine, JJ. I'll make sure of it." Spencer thought as he walked out the door, texting Hotch as he went.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>


End file.
